Mortal Instruments Truth or Dare
by Lizzie-the-bookworm
Summary: Some of the characters from the Mortal Instruments are pulled together to play truth or dare in which secrets will be revealed. Mostly about the pairing Clace (Clary and Jace)


A.N. I would just like to say that this takes place between City of Ashes and City of Glass and I hope that everyone likes it. This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope that no one thinks that it is horrible. It is mostly just because I wanted to write a fanfiction in which Clary and Jace get together so this happened. I hope it isn't too OOC!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Clary's P.O.V.

It had been a couple of days sine Jace had said that he would act solely as her brother and within that time Clary had fallen apart. She had been in her room drawing in her sketchpad and eating ice cream only leaving her room for meals or to use the toilet and shower. She had just finished another drawing of her fairy-tail price when a white light flashed around her and she vanished from her room.

Clary reappeared in a cozy room with red fuzzy carpets and puffy armchairs; it had no windows but had a few door and it smelled like chocolate cake and felt very homey. When she turned around and saw the room's other occupants her jaw dropped.

"Surprised to see me?" Jace had called out to her with his signature arrogance yet at the same time it seemed to be tinged with something else, something bitter and resigned. Clary wondered if it had to do with the fact that he was no longer interested in her in any way other than as siblings. Maybe that is how it would always be, her the annoying sister and him not wanting anything to do with her. Despite all of her crazy jumbled up thought she managed to reply in what she hoped was a steady voice,

"Just a little bit; what's going on?" Before he could reply four other flashes of light appeared and left behind Simon, Isabelle, Alec and, to her fury, her father Valentine. The ensuing reaction was to be expected as Jace lunged at their father obviously trying to cause him bodily harm.

"STOP!" A voice with no physical manifestation had yelled at him and perhaps due to its authoritive tone he stopped.

"Good," it continued but much quieter, "I have called you all her for my singular amusement. You are to play truth or dare and before any of you say anything, yes you must and you cannot leave until I am satisfied, in addition you will not remember this happening until June of 2008 except you, Valentine Morgenstern, you will remember at a different time but I will not say when. Anything needed for truth or dare will be provided but you must play or you never return home." After that pronouncement nobody spoke, it was like there was a silencing rune on everyone there.

"We may as well get started." Alec a spoken softly from the shadows causing Clary to be momentarily startled as she had forgotten he was there considering how quiet he had been thus far. Shrugging to herself Clary walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down pulling an embroidered pillow out from behind her and hugging it as though it would save her from this game. Obviously finding no harm in following her example in sitting down causing Jace to be in another armchair, Isabelle sitting with Simon on the couch and Alec and Valentine to sit on armchairs across from Clary and Jace.

"We should all have truth runes added to our skin except Simon, of course, that will have to be trust and there should be a consequence for chickening out of a truth or a dare." Isabelle had spoken from her position next to Simon. Simon had definitely given a sigh of relief when Isabelle said he wouldn't be marked as that could cause serious problems for him. Jace sat up straight suddenly as if coming up with a million dollar idea that he needed to share with the whole world.

"We could play strip truth or dare." Jace apparently had not had a very good idea, at least, not from Clary's perspective, she didn't mind wearing very little in front of Izzy as they were girls and Simon was her best friend but Valentin was Valentine ergo she didn't want to remover her clothing in front of him or Jace for that matter mostly because, well, she loved him and just didn't want to open that can of worms. Sadly Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Valentine agreed so she was outvoted. Stupid democracy; if only she was dictator there and could order them not to dare her anything that bad or force her to strip. Instead she just spoke up with a faintly annoyed tone saying,

"Whatever, let's just start. Who's first?" Izzy had already raised her hand and had begun speaking before Clary's mouth was even fully closed.

"Valentine, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied in a rather bland tone.

"I dare you to let Jace punch you and you can't truth or dare him next." Isabelle spoke to him as if he were something gross on the bottom of her shoe and as if she were letting him off easy, which in Clary's opinion was completely true. She caught Jace's eye as he and Valentine stood up, he seemed very happy with his part of the deal as his eyes held a very eager spark that she saw when he fought demons.

"Gladly." Jace spoke as if voicing Clary's thoughts as he cracked his knuckles. He moved so fast Clary barely had time to register it when Valentine fell down on his butt touching his bleeding nose gingerly. Clary thought he might have broken it, the thought sent a bolt of vindictive pleasure coursing through and she grinned up at Jace and was glad to see him grin back. She hadn't thought that such a thing would happen anymore.

Wincing Valentine spoke, "Good punch son, I hope no one will mind me asking darling Clarissa truth or dare?" He spoke the end of his sentence as a question directed at Clary and dread surge through her and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jace glance at her worriedly.

"Dare." Clary's response had surprised everyone including her but Valentine was goading her with his eyes and unfortunately he succeeded.

"Excellent choice, Clarissa, "Valentine began as if offering congratulations but Clary could hear the malice hidden in his voice, "I dare you to," he paused suddenly as if savoring the moment before moving forward and whispering the deed in her ear, "kiss your dear brother. You know that will cause him pain considering his love for you and while I cannot dare him myself and can force you to hurt his feelings."

Clary began furiously debating in her mind whether or not to chicken and just strip when she realized what would happen if she didn't take the dare. When I was Valentine's turn again he could dare Jace to do something horrible or someone else to do something worse to him. Resigned to her fate she stood up and walked over to Jace's chair dragging her feet and then pulled Jace up into a standing position.

"Um, Clary, what exactly are…" his words died in his throat as Clary leaned up and pulled him down to kiss him.

Isabelle's P.O.V.

Isabelle watched with a horrible fascination as her friend Clary yanked someone who was practically her brother down and kissed him. After a couple of seconds Clary made an attempt to pull away when Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and just deepened the kiss as Clary's hands went into his hair. Isabelle forced herself to look away not really wanting to see them suck face. An amused chuckle caused everyone to look at Valentine including Clary and Jace who pulled away from one another to do so. Valentine looked incredibly satisfied at that moment like all of his twisted dreams had just come true.

"So, um." Clary had moved back to her chair obviously trying for a semblance of normalcy but when Isabelle looked at Jace his expression was measured carefully but he did look like he was in emotional pain.

"Simon, truth or dare?" Clary finally finished her sentence from a few seconds ago but was blushing so much her freckles had all but disappeared. Simon on the other hand looked rather conflicted considering Clary didn't seem to be in the best mood he was probably right to be nervous but he chose dare anyway.

"I dare you to let Isabelle give you a makeover. That includes hair clothes and if Isabelle wants make-up." As Clary finished Isabelle let out a high-pitched squeal already thinking about how to dress her new doll. She jumped up and grabbed Simon before dragging him over to a door the swung open revealing boy and girl clothes along with hair products and make-up.

Pushing Simon into a chair she considered whether to make him look better, look ridiculous or look like a girl. After considering for a few seconds she decided on girl. Isabelle picked out a purple dress with sparkles and shoved Simon into the bathroom to change. He did but not without protesting. After he came out Isabelle put purple eyeliner on him along with black mascara, light blush, lavender eye shadow and a shiny lip gloss on his lips before sending him back into the main room. The second he entered the room everyone burst out laughing, even Valentine.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up guys. Valentine, truth or dare?" Simon took his turn probably trying to distract everyone from his wonderful new look. After Valentine responded with truth Simon continued speaking, "Are Clary and Jace really siblings?" Simon asked the big question and since we all had truth runes it would be impossible for him to make something up. Isabelle glanced at Simon, he was staring at Clary and at the moment it was obvious why he did what he did. He did it so that Clary could potentially be happier; it was so sweet of him.

"No," Valentine spoke slowly, "he is the son of Celine and Stephen Herondale although Clarissa truly is mine and Jocelyn's daughter." At that pronouncement Clary and Jace both just stared at one another looking hopeful. But then Valentine spoke again, "Alec, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alec's response was immediate.

"I dare you to prank call Lucian."

"Fine." With that he pulled out his phone and dialed Luke's number and when Luke picked up Alec spoke, "Hello, I am just confirming your order of sixteen bouncy houses."

"What! I didn't order any bouncy houses." Luke sounded very confused.

"Alright sir, I can add two more bouncy houses to your order. Good day sir." After that Alec put down the phone looking satisfied. Until he had hung up everyone had been going red in an attempt to hold back their laughter. "Okay, enough," Said Alec even though he was chortling as well, "Jace, truth or dare?"

Alec's P.O.V.

Alec heard Jace respond dare and was trying to come up with a good one. He could do something that involved Clary, he supposed. Maybe he would considering the fact that they wouldn't remember this for a while and he thought Clary and Jace deserved some happiness.

"Okay then," he started, "Jace, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Clary." Both of them shot up and practically sprinted over to a door that opened all on its own to do the dare. The door slammed shut to everyone's relief, no one wanted to watch them kiss when it wasn't forbidden and they were allowed to whatever they wanted. The next seven minutes were spent looking awkwardly at one another and trying not to listen to the sounds coming from behind the door. At what seemed to be exactly seven minutes the door shot open sending the two occupants sprawling onto the floor, Jace on top of Clary. Alec averted his eyes because neither one was wearing a shirt and both of them seemed very rumpled from their hair to just about everything else. After they fixed their clothing the mysterious voice spoke again,

"Very good, my amusement has been fulfilled so now I will send you home and for a while it will seem as though this never happened." Clary and Jace quickly kissed before the white light returned depositing them all back from whence they came.

The End


End file.
